


The study and experimentation of the thermocouple (a.k.a Skyfire/Silverbolt AU's)

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Superhuman, Attempt at humour, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, science and space, there b a lil bit of violence on the horizon, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) So Skyfire's a nerd and Silverbolt thinks it's the best [shrugs and walks away]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [sings] A NEUTRON STAR COLLISION

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them so hard to Muse you can guess wat songs I req for this chapter [laughs and leaves again}

Wonder, to Skyfire, was an important part of being a scientist. The need to explore into the details of the universe and to figure out its secrets. Wonder was something Silverbolt inspired in him, the wonder or curiosity of how he worked.

He'd assumed at first glance that Silverbolt was a soldier, built for a purpose and living by that purpose alone. But as they'd grown closer though he'd confirmed some of Skyfire's deductions, he'd at the very same time, unraveled them. shed a different light on the world and tempted Skyfire's curiosity.

The shuttle thought of this as he cataloged a new set of star consolations in the Andromeda galaxy. The blue 11,000 kelvin glow of a star had reminded him of Silverbolt's optics, then more specifically the time they'd walked into a black hole that was in fact the Aerialbot quarters and had learnt that a certain F-4 Phantom had caused a small blackout.

By assessing the situation he'd quickly deduced that, when taking into account Silverbolt's busy schedule, brothers, endless paper work, brothers, duties and over all stressful lifestyle that Silverbolt would be furious, would be on the brink of a full blown physical and mental melt down and the poor little red jet would have been in the blast radius, to the brig, possibly the med bay, depending on the days paperwork load.

But no.Though the young Air Commander's optics had been almost as bright, and most defiantly as beautiful, as a magnetar, wings held rigid with a single flap twitching against Skyfire's arm and intakes paced. He'd remained completely calm. And after finding the little flier and making sure he wasn't harmed Silverbolt had simply told him to "Be careful, Superion's no good if you're a pile of ashes, ok?" Fireflight had mumbled a tiny "ok" before having his shoulders squeezed and sent to the med. bay.

He'd watched in a quiet fascination as Silverbolt practically threw Skyfire's earlier analysis out the window and directed the other Aerialbots. Barely acknowledging Slingshot's grumbling of how "we gotta get a leash for him or sumin', maybe a cage" Air raid's "whoa kinky" and Skydive's sighing that "I think he crushed one of the main cables, also I'm pretty sure you're both horrible people either way".

Yes, they were without lighting systems, and yes, they had to use candles but Silverbolt, _bless his spark_ , had dragged Skyfire to his quarters none the less and bathed in candle light made the best of the situation, _as always_ Skyfire thought _._

There was a familiar timid knock on his lab door pulling him out of his study.

 _Timid_. Skyfire thought _Timid_ knocking from a mech that towered over the great Optimus Prime, could fly faster than the speed of sound, was the main load baring shaft of Superion, an Air commander of the entire Autobot Air force and by far the _best kisser_ knocking _Timidly_  on his lab door.

Some might have found this disconcerting but Skyfire found it to be so humbling and enchanting that this bot, this embodiment of a neutron star, was at his door waiting patiently to see Skyfire.

A grin bloomed over Skyfire's face at the knock and he couldn't hide it in his voice as he announced that it was safe to come in.

The face plates of Silverbolt appeared from behind the door featuring a warm smile, as usual, once he beheld Skyfire standing in front of a large screen depicting several star formations and he quickly stepped to his side.

"Good to see you're still on the planet" He beamed failing to keep the gleefulness out of his silk-like voice.

"Good to see _you_ -" Skyfire paused unfolding his arms, taking Silverbolt's sharp chin and leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his full lip plates "-out of you're office."

Silverbolt hummed resting his helm against Skyfire's off-lining his optics "Yeah, according to the FAA we're all turkeys"

Skyfire wrapped his arms around Silverbolt's slender waist drawing a sigh out of the Concorde "and they ' _needed_ '-" Skyfire's smile twitched at the air quotations, no doubt a habit picked up from Ratchet, and rubbed small circles into Silverbolt's back plating. "-some report on a thing that apparently proves otherwise" he sighed again on-lining his optics briefly to capture Skyfire's mouth in his.

Silverbolt's strong servos came up to Skyfire's arms and he leaned in so that he could delicately suck on Skyfire's bottom lip plate, momentarily making their dental array scrape and Skyfire to give a low moan, tightening his grip around the smaller aircraft and letting one servo drag ever so slowly along the root of a wing.

Silverbolt moaned theatrically leaning back into the touch and to gaze at Skyfire, optics dimmed with lust.

"mmm'I know a nice little room, doesn't have working lights, but has a berth with our name on it, how about we take a look?"

Skyfire found himself beaming again at the suggestion and answered by dragging his servo over the sensitive area again this time with a little more force. He kissed Silverbolt again, delighted when it produced a needy grown out of him.

"that sounds like a wonderful idea, yes" Skyfire replied huskily greeted by those stunningly blue optics boring into his and Silverbolt's rare but welcomed smirk. "but first" Skyfire untangled himself, smiling excitedly and stepped over to the control consul "I wanted to show you something"

Silverbolt stood frozen for a second, arms still held where Skyfire's had been and looking a little confused as Skyfire changed the image displayed on the larger screen and held out a hand to Silverbolt encouraging him to come over.

He smiled a bemused smile at the scientist, shook his helm and marching over to look up at the screen.

Silverbolt's lip plates parted partially at the sight. His features softening and optics brightening with amazement.

The screen showed a stunning and seemingly endless cluster of stars, bright and beautiful and left Silverbolt gazing in wonder at its excellence.

"I-" Skyfire cleared his voice box taring his gaze from the bewildered look gracing Silverbolt's features "t-thought the particular sh-shade of blue their heat signature gave off was- well it's just I find that stars tend to remind me of you as does anything beautiful, stars in particular"

Skyfire looked from the screen to Silverbolt, who starred at him wide optic'd shocked, still wearing that innocent and bewildered smile.

Skyfire waved a servo "I'm sorry I-"

"No ones ever said that to me before"

Silverbolt looked more abashed than shocked now and weaved his digits with Skyfire's.

A nervous laugh escaped Skyfire "I find that hard to believe" the softness of Silverbolt's optics eased his nervos, so full of silent gratefulness and love that Skyfire was no longer nervous.

Silverbolt let out laugh and moved his hands to Skyfire's face plates fondly grinning as he kissed him over and over again.

After a moment Skyfire muttered "We don't have to leave you know" Silverbolt's kisses began to glide down his neck cables making Skyfire crane his head back in submission "I have a birth in here..."

Silverbolt stopped in his travels to shake his helm suppressing a chuckle in his neck cables "How long have you had a berth in here?"

Skyfire's frowned and looked away "th-thats not important-um di-did I mention that you are hotter than the surface of the sun?"

Silverbolt smirked again and made sure to keep his voice nice and low "which sun? earths sun?"

Skyfire's wings gave an aroused flicker, the lights on the tips blinking on at his tone and stuttered "n-no m-more like the Westerlund 1 st-star cluster c-" Silverbolt's digits had moved to Skyfire's aft and pulling him closer causing him to make an un-mechly squeak "-c-combined"

Silverbolt grinned mischievously and simply whispered

"berth?-"

"-berth."


	2. Knights of CydoniaH *guitar solo*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2) Silverbolt thought his life was on track and going well until a fatal accident causes him to accumulate some strange abilities and some unwanted attention we find him now on the run from an unknown enemy.....

There was nothing but a flash. A blinding flash of brilliant white ripping through the space in front of him and the devices exploded in what should have been an ear splitting _BANG_ , but was muffled by the bone shaking BOOM of compressing air, that was thunder.

Silverbolt was momentarily reminded of the accident that had caused this wild goose chase. The heat; Intense but fleeting. The smell; Sickeningly fresh air and the stench of burning flesh. The sound. A deafening crack like a gun shot, reverberating through his skull. And that feeling. That tingling, that prickling of hairs on the back of his neck. That power.

These sensations broke through his composure and filled him with panic causing him to lose sight of the positive stream of electricity and let the stepped leader, the tip of the lightning, go free. The bolt of lighting was loose and it searched for a stronger positive stream. The resultant blast knocked him and his assailants flying through damp, cockroach infested, aged, and flimsy wooden walls and crashing against long shattered windows and doors.

Silverbolt felt himself being thrown back and the blow to his back as he crashed into a beam. The chocking pain in his spin paralysed him for a second and he was only vaguely aware of the debris falling on him.

When the spots cleared from his vision he groaned eyes in pain and chocked on the thick smoke. Pain, smoke and the panic of  _I have to get out of here_ were the only thoughts racing through his mind as he reached a hand out to find something for leverage, something to pull himself upright...

Instead he felt something very soft and very warm. He tried to focus and found himself laying on the floor, covered from head to toe in thick dust and bits of ceiling, next...next to black hair. Silverbolt removed his hand from the agents' and sat up, a wash of dizziness and disorientation blurring his vision for all of a second before he shook himself. The agent, breathed in a raged breath and Silverbolt released a sigh of relief. At least he was still alive, though was seemingly trapped under a large segment of ceiling.

A movement that appeared in Silverbolt's peripheral and he turned to see one of his attackers that had been on the other side of the room by, pulling something out from inside his bullet proof vest.

"Don't move!" he croaked.

Silverbolt stood quickly. Too quickly and felt rather than heard the ignition that propelled the bullet forward and Silverbolt ducked. What he was not aware of was the buildings weak, exposed, infrastructure. The bullet hit the wall and easily perced it but Silverbolt payed no mind as he forward rolled behind the other agent still trapped by the ceiling, to take cover. 

He calmed his breathing and listened to the man shuffling on the other side of the room. Then the small distance whistle of air under pressure. He glanced to where the bullet had hit the wall and without a doubt there it was, an exposed pipe. The exposed, leaking, gas pipe. The man shuffled to his feet and shot the piece of debris he was hiding behind. The shot was enough to cause a spark, a tiny little spark that attracked to Silverbolt, felt to need to bounce in his direction. He felt it in the air. The igniting of the gas and spark and the sudden change in temperature. Flames poured out of the pipe like water burning the very spot where Silverbolt had been laying, before a rasping voice from the other side of the room spoke.

"Uhh Starscream?-" There was a small gasp of pain from behind him and Silverbolt jumped back starring at the other attacker's back, frozen with panic. He groaned groggily and tried to dislodge the piece of ceiling. He began to cough and looked up to see the fire. The flames had cought the dry, brittle fragments of the building and to his horror how the small stream of fire, quickly grew into an inferno. Silverbolt attention was drawn back to his victim as coughing worsened. He felt a single second of dread before he crushed it and used it to try and dilodge the heap of debree. When failed to move it and the temperature threatened to smother him Silverbolt's movements become more and more panicked.

 _I did this_  he thought starring wide eyes at the fire, the collapsed floor, the shattered windows, this struggling man. A _man_ , not some drone or agent, a man...that probably had a life, a home, a family and friends-

Silverbolt stood and launched himself against the fallen ceiling, ramming all his weight against it. Once. Twice. Until it toppled and fell into the floor of the crumbling building.

 _Concentrate_ he thought  _I can fix this._

He grabbed the man by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. Electric blue starring into half awkae liquid blue velvet. Eyes like the night sky starred back and widened full of fear...and something else...fascination?

"Can you move?!" Silverbolt tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, though he could hear and feel the dryness within his throat.

The man nodded shakily.

"Good. Come on we've got to get you out of here!" He pulled him up and the man gave a small shout of pain and grabbed at his thigh. Silverbolt caught him before he could fall.

"What's wrong?!" he barked.

"M-my leg-ah" the man moved his hand to reveal his fingers covered in thick blood. He gave a whimper at the sight and Silverbolt felt his other hand clutching at his shoulder into a fist around the fabric of his hoodie.

"It'll be ok, I'll get you out!" Silverbolt held on to him tight and looked around for an exit. He spotted a window, and _thank god_ , with a fire escape, so began to drag himself and the man in that direction.

He thought, for a second he heard someone yell "Fire!" but at the time all he could think was _that's high_  as he peered through the window and focused on getting the man out of the growing inferno.

The other man wasn't heavy, at least not to Silverbolt, but he wasn't small. A head taller and all arms and legs, Silverbolt struggled to get himself out of the window, while holding onto his victim - _no just a man_ he reminded himself- trying not look at the dizzying drop below them and begrudgingly begin up the fire escape steps. Up the creaking, rusty metal steps, over a five story drop and toward the helicopter his attackers and his not so little friend had arrived in. No problem. At least there was fresh morning air. There was a load blast and the window spat out a plume of fire and smoke.

"Come on, quickly" Silverbolt pushed, more dragging him along than helping but still persistent.

"W-what about the others?" The man panted voice gruff with exhaustion.

"They'll be ok" Silverbolt glanced at him from the corner of his eye. The man's hair was black brown and filled with bits of plaster board and dust making it and his pale skin look a little grey, though that may have been due to the fact that a large amount of blood now covering his hand. "Everything's going to be ok." He muttered, more to himself than the latter.

They reached the roof and the helicopter to the sound of sirens and flashing lights. Silverbolt placed the man inside the helicopter and pulled out a first aid kit. _I can fix this_ he thought. 

"Where's the pilot?" Silverbolt muttered trying to find some sort of plan as he fummbled with the multitude of different bandages. 

"Here." The man croaked Silverbolt blinked and truly looked at him for the first time. The man and pilot, _and latest victim_ , had a strong jaw, pale skin, soft dark blue eyes and thick eyebrows. Not bad looking despite the presence of several small cuts, bits of building and a shortage of blood.

He gave a small twitch of the corner of his mouth. "Science and Warrant Officer Skyfire" he breathed "I'd shake your hand but I-I don't want to bleed to death." He gave a weak smile again but then a shout of pain as he clutched at his leg.

"Don't worry" Silverbolt felt an actual smile stretch across his face for the first time in months as he pulled out bandage to stem the bleeding.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly in what seemed to be a distraction from the pain.

Silverbolt froze "My-my n-name?" He felt a sharp pain in his temples and starred blankly at Skyfire "m-my name I-I" he dropped the bandage and rubbed at his temples frowning at nothing. Suddenly his heart seemed to be hammering loudly in his chest. What was his name? "I can't- I don't - I don't know..."

Skyfire starred at him a small frown creasing his forehead as a look of unease staining face. He cautiously watched the other, shaki try to pick up the bandage and begin to panic. 

"Freeze!" Came a booming voice and a there were several loud bangs.

Abruptly Silverbolt felt something latch around his waist. He looked at Skyfire who mirrored his shock. Then looking down he saw a heavy set of cables tightly holding his arms pined to his waist. He began to struggle and felt his skin prickle and hairs begin to raise. _not again he thought._  

But then small holes opened on the cables and Silverbolt received a face full of strong, chocking gas that filled his lungs and fogged his vision. He stagger and without his hand fell to his knees. Then to the ground and lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superhero/Superpowers AU??? uh yeah???uhhhhhhhhhuhhhhh sooo next chapter soon ummmmmm 
> 
> (as u can c this is well thought out and i totes didn't just come up wit this shit)
> 
> also the whole stepped leader thing looking for the positive stream is, as i understand it, how lightening forms like they have to connect?(i think thats the write word) to make lightning idk I hope that makes a little more sense ._.)

**Author's Note:**

> So Skyfire freaking forgot about the spare bed in his lab like srsly bro?? 
> 
> Also I'm going to attempt writing up some of the AU's for Skyfire and Silverbolt so this is probs everything from just G1 to Knights, maybe superheroes idk we shall see...


End file.
